Civil War
by Valkyrie du Nord
Summary: Comment va survivre notre couple préféré ? Est ce la fin ou le début de leur histoire ? ( Suite de l'OS "Objectif St Valentin" et des autres, cet fic est un two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Holà ! Avant de blablater j'aimerai remercier Andracifus pour m'avoir aidée dans le scénario de cet OS et merci à tous ceux qui ont écrit de maginfique review pour m'encourager ! Gros bisous plein de merci à vous tous !**

 **Pour moi ce moment de l'anime s'apparente à la civil war chez les Avengers ( Je ne l'ai pas vue donc no spoil, merci ^^)**

 **Cette première parti commence au moment du combat entre Kayano et Koro-sensei et se terminera au moment du début de la civil war.**

 **Comme d'hab le manga ne m'appartient pas et désolée pour l'orthographe.**

* * *

 **Civil War : parti 1**

Kayano perdait de plus en plus la tête à cause des tentacules qui prenait le contrôle sur regardait l'affrontement entre le professeur et l'élève qui était d'une violence et d'une rapidité surhumaine.

Nagisa se trouver dans les bras de Karma à observer ce spectacle terrifiant, le cœur du bleuet battait à vive allure, il avait peur que sa meilleure amie meure. Karma sentait le pouls rapide de son petit ami et il resserra sa prise autour du plus petit pour essayer de le rassurer.

Koro-sensei laissa Kayano la transpercer à coté de son cœur, elle se fit maîtriser par le poulpe maintenant que sa stratégie avait marché mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment la rendre de nouveaux elle-même. A cet instant Nagisa eut une idée, pas très plaisante pour Karma mais c'était le seule moyen. Il Se retourna vers son amoureux et l'embrassa rapidement et lui souffla en souriant :

Ais confiance en moi chéri et n'oublie pas je t'aime.

Nagisa ? L'interpellé était déjà partit dans la direction de la jeune fille.

Avec rapidité il embrassa son amie, le temps qu'elle retrouve ses esprits, tous étaient choquées mais Karma était jaloux et en colère au possible. Des questions se posèrent dans sa tête, mais la principale était « Est ce qu'il fait ça par devoir ou par envie ? ». Son cœur se fissura petit à petit à cette pensée. Au bout de quelques secondes qui était un véritable supplice pour le carmin, Nagisa se sépara d'elle sans un sourire mais avec un regard inquiet.

Koro-sensei s'occupa de lui retirer les tentacules et le jeune homme repartit vers sa classe le regard baissé vers le sol, il avait honte au fond de lui d'avoir embrassé Kayano mais il ne voyait pas d'autres solution.

Une fois l'opération terminé tout le monde courut vers Kaede pour s'occuper d'elle. Nagisa resta immobile en attendant que ses camarades l'ait rejoins. Karma avança calmement vers lui s'arrêta à quelques centimètre de son petit-ami. Le bleuet remonta son regard pour se plonger dans le regard doré de son amant.

Karma avait un regard remplit de colère et de jalousie encore inégalé jusque là. Son visage était fermé et ne montre aucune expression. Nagisa avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et les larmes qui monté doucement.

Karma, je te promet que je n'ai pris aucun plaisir à faire ça.

Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé alors ?

Je pensais que tu m'en empêcherai.

Bien sûr que non ! Je t'aurais laissé faire si tu m'avais expliqué. J'ai crus que tu m'avais trahis !

Je pensais pas t'avoir à mal, mais je ne voulais pas perdre ma meilleure amie, Karma.

Compte-t-elle plus que moi ? La tristesse se fit entendre dans sa voix qui jusque là était froide.

Jamais. Nagisa fit le dernier pas qui les séparés et entoura ses frêles bras autour de la poitrine de son compagnon et laissa ses larmes couler. Je t'aime tellement je ne veux pas te perdre.

Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime. Karma le serra à son tour et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux.

Après s'être réconcilié, ils se retournèrent vers Koro-sensei qui venait de vomir, il expliqua que son cœur devait se régénérer car il avait quand même était touché. Il commença son récit sur son passé et les circonstances de la disparition de la sœur de Kayano.

 _2 jours plus tard_

Karma et Nagisa était partit voir Kayano à l'hôpital suite aux récent événements, Karma avait du mal à oublier l'acte de Nagisa mais il lui pardonnait tout de même, l'amour est toujours plus fort.

Ils n'étaient pas les seules à lui rendre visite, Sugino, Kanzaki et Manami qui étaient également là. Le couple fût content qu'ils soit ici pour animer la discussion., vue que le bleuet était gêné par rapport à l'autre soir et que Karma surveillé de très près la jeune fille si elle tentait quoi que ce soir envers son amant. Mais aucun incident ne se produisit ce jour là et même pendant les vacances passé avec son chéri au soulagement du jeune Shiota.

Le jour du retour des cours, l'ambiance de classe était des plus tendus, Koro-sensei le sentait mais il essayé tout de même d'améliorer l'humeur de classe. Bitch-sensei leur donna un conseil qui donna à Nagisa, l'idée de faire réunir tout le monde dans la forêt et ils le suivirent et ce fut Terasaka qui commença.

C'est rare que tu demandes qu'on se réunisse, Nagisa.

Je dois absolument vous parler.

Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est faisable. Mais je veux trouver un moyen de sauver Koro-sensei. La détermination se fit sentir dans sa voix et la tension enveloppa la classe.

 **Fin de la 1ere partie !**

 **Merci d'avoir lus et à bientôt pour la 2ieme partie !**

 **Besos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola tout le monde ! Voici la dernière partie de cette civil war !**

 **J'ai mis du temps à poster la suite car je voulais que ce moment soit complètement différent de l'anime, c'était difficile mais on va dire que c'est potable même si je trouve que j'aurais pu faire mieux que ça, mais je ne sais pas quoi rectifier. Si y a des choses que vous vous voulez changez, n'hésitez pas.**

 **Un énorme merci et un énorme bisous à Andracifus, mon beta-liseur (ça se dit pas mais pas grave) qui m'a aidée !**

 **Merci à vous qui lisez mes OS sur AC. Je ne peut vous remercier qu'en écrivant. Merci à vous tous, ça fait super plaisir !**

 **Comme d'hab AC ne m'appartient pas et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Civil War : parti 2**

Nagisa était seul, attendant la réponse de sa classe. Le stresse montait d'un cran à chaque seconde qui s'écoule comme attendre le châtiment qui nous est imposé. Le jeune garçon essayé de ne montrer son angoisse, mais son corps parla pour lui. Il serrait les poings et suer de plus en plus abondamment. Tout le monde voyait bien qu'il stressé, surtout parce que Karma l'avait laissé se débrouiller sous prétexte que « C'était son idée donc il devait se débrouiller seule ».

Hinano, Kataoka, Sugino, Hara et Yuzuki répondirent présent, soulageant d'un poids le bleuet jusqu'à l'intervention de Nakamura. Terasaka montra lui aussi son opposition. C'est vrai , qu'est ce qui prouve qu'ils trouveront un moyen de sauver Koro-sensei ? Nagisa sentait la honte d'avoir était aussi sûr de lui emprisonnée son cœur. Alors que Nagisa allait répliquer, Karma fit son entré.

\- Chéri, dit-il d'une voix douce, tu crois vraiment qu'il y a un moyen de sauver le poulpe sans encombre ? Son regard et sa voix devinrent dure, ce qui fit naître une peur dans l'esprit du plus jeune.

\- Tu sais mon amour, je ne peux m'empêcher de croire qu'on peut le sauver. Mais je n'ai jamais prétendue que tout se passera bien. La voix du plus petit était très légèrement tremblante, ce tremblement n'était perceptible que si on connaissait bien le jeune homme.

\- Arrêtes ta comédie. La voix du carmin était maintenant empreint de colère. Tu as fait preuve d'une arrogance en te montrant aussi confiant en tes propos, souvent les plus arrogants sont les meilleures. Dans ton cas tu es le meilleur des assassins dans cette classe. De plus tu ne penses pas à ceux qui font tout pour le tuer.

\- Je ne suis pas arrogant ! Le meilleur ici, c'est toi Karma. Je me rends comptes des efforts que chacun a fournit, mais je ne veux pas nous voir nous déchirer le moment venus. Nagisa commença à doucement sortir de ses gonds.

\- Te fous pas de moi ! Tu me saoul de plus en plus à contre dire la vérité, ô combien évidente pour tous ! C'est à croire que tu ne comprends personne, pas même les faibles ou moi ! Karma s'énerva à son tour, la classe sentait que ça allez mal se terminer.

\- Jamais ! Jamais Karma je n'ai étais malhonnête ! Que ce soit toi ou les autres, je n'ai jamais regardé personne de haut comme toi tu le fait !

\- Je ne t'ai jamais pris de haut et ni les autres!

\- Menteur ! Lorsque tu es arrivé, quelque minute après avoir était le premier à touché Koro-sensei, tu t'es comporté comme si tu était un dieu ! Même quand nous étions dans la même classe tu me regardais de haut !

A ce moment là, Karma ne dit rien, son petit ami avait raison. Il a toujours était arrogant et l'a assumé avant d'être dans cette classe. Voir comment Nagisa le lui reproché lui faisait mal. Il décida de laisser parle le plus petit en premier.

\- Pourquoi hais-tu à ce point Koro ? Alors que tu as passé de bon moment avec lui. Demande le garçon calmement avec une pointe de tristesse.

\- Justement ! Ce poulpe à tout fait pour que des petits cons d'aveugle comme toi viennent en classe et apprécient les cours ! Si on perd notre désir de tuer, cette classe s'effondrera ! Tu ne comprends même pas le mal qu'il se donne. Tu es vraiment un gamin. Karma ne pouvait plus contenir sa rage, il la laissa exploser.

 _« Ça fait tellement mal. Je ne peut pas croire que Karma le pense vraiment. Mais mon cœur sent que c'est la vérité. »_

Nagisa sentit les larmes de colère monter mais il les empêcha de faire surface. Son regard se teinta de colère et de froideur et il le braqua sur ce qui semble être « son ennemi ». Karma développa un regard meurtrier qu'il employait lors de ses moments de folie.

Le plus grand provoqua le plus petit en le bousculant comme un vulgaire objet. Karma l'attrapa par la cravate au moment où Nagisa allez tomber mais ce dernier lui entoura le cou de ses jambes et s'accrocha à son bras et l'obligea à s'abaisser dans l'espoir qu'il se calmera.

\- Je ne parle pas à la légère ! Même quand nous étions ensemble ! Cria Nagisa avec rage et désespoir.

Karma réussit à se relever malgré le poids du plus petit, il leva son poing gauche et il mit un coup de poings dans la mâchoire de Nagisa qui décrocha aussi tôt en crachant du sang. Il se releva, le regard meurtrier, et fonça vers le plus grand mais fut arrêter par Sugino et il en fut de même pour l'adversaire qui était retenue par Isogai et Maehara.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'est intervenue le poulpe pour régler le conflit. Il leur proposa de régler ça par les armes en version paintball.

Rinka, Chiba, Okajima, Sugaya, Mimura, Kimura, Hazama, Itona, Okano, Nakamura, Terasaka, Murmatsu et Yoshida rejoignirent le camp de Karma tandis que Kayano, Sugino, Isogai, Kanzaki, Manami, Maehara, Fuwa, Yada, Hara, Takebayashi, Kurahashi et Kataoka, rejoignirent Nagisa.

Nagisa et Karma croisèrent leur regard, la concurrence se faisait sentir, mais aussi la douleur des mots. Ils partirent dans leur coin en se tournant le dos. Nagisa laissa couler une larme et Karma retint les siennes, Ils avaient tout les deux peur, peur de ne pas revenir au point de non retour de leur relation.

Au moment de commencer, les snipers rouge éliminèrent Takebayashi et Kataoka. Mais Kanzaki élimina à son tour Chiba, Okajima et Sugaya par surprise comme dans les FPS dont elle avait l'habitude de jouer mais Karma l'eut par surprise lui aussi. Hazama réussit à avoir Sugino et Fuwa mais elle fut mise HS. Grâce à sa souplesse, Okano mis KO Kurahashi. Kayano devint un « cadavre » par Kimura mais ils rejoignirent bien vite Kayano en se faisant attraper dans un filet comme des lapins. Isogai tira sur Mimura, ce qui mit l'équipe rouge en mode « aveugle ». Hara devint elle aussi « morte », ainsi que Manami, Isogai, Rinka, Yada et Itona.

Au moment où Nakamura et les autres rouge partirent pour prendre le fanion, un ange de la mort descendit du ciel, les teintant de bleu pour marquer leur inutilité pour Karma. Nagisa se retourna vers son rouquin préféré et lui fit un sourire qui disparu très vite. Le véritable duel pouvait enfin commencer.

Le plus petit voulut lui tirer dessus, mais Karma l'avait provoqué en duel au couteau, il ne pouvait pas refuser en sachant que l'équipe rouge penserait à de la triche en lui tirant dessus. Ils se firent face, le regard déterminé et meurtrier qui les caractérisaient, le gong venait de sonner.

Balayette, coup de pied et de poing, dague qui s'entrechoque, attaque, défense, agilité, force, toute ces mouvement et compétence forme un ensemble à ce duel qui se déroula avec une rapidité peu commune. La brutalité de Karma aurait mis HS Nagisa, comme tout le monde le pensés, mais il s'avéra qu'il restait une carte à Nagisa. Il le mit à terre, lui pressa la carotide, lui parla et dévala ses sentiment et larme sur son adversaire.

\- Tu vas m'écouter maintenant ! Je n'ai jamais jouer avec toi, ni avec qui que ce soit dans cette classe ! Je t'aime Karma, je m'en contre fous que tu ais joué avec moi, mais sache que je t'aime encore malgré qu'on ne soit plus ensemble et qu'on soit ennemi ! Je ne veux pas te perdre comme ça ! Ne m'abandonne pas comme les autres fois ! S'il-te-plais ! Reviens ! Le jeune assassin avait déferlé ses sentiments comme un tsunami sur sa victime, il en pleurait tellement cette situation le faisait souffrir. Il ne lâcha pas prise au contraire il resserra.

Karma aurait put lui asséner le coup fatale, mais il ne le fit pas. Il aimait encore Nagisa, il s'en voulut de lui avoir brisé le cœur, lui avoir fait croire qu'il avait joué avec lui. Il abandonna le combat.

\- Nagisa, j'abandonne. Pardonne moi mon ange. Le plus petit relâcha sa prise et son équipe gagna.

\- Karma … le nommé se redressa face au bleuté, le regardant sérieusement.

\- Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporté par la colère, je n'aurais pas dut t'insulter comme je l'ai fais. Pardon mon ange. Il prit le visage du jeune assassin en coupe et colla son front contre le sien.

\- Tu … Nagisa n'arrivait pas à parler, ses larmes parlés pour lui.

\- Chuuut … Ne dis rien. Je t'aime Nagisa. Karma embrassa l'homme de sa vie, sachant que les blessures mettront du temps à se refermer, mais il avait confiance en eux.

Au loin, la classe se sentait soulagé pour eux, car finalement les deux hommes se se sont retrouvés.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimés et que c'était cohérent.**

 **Je reviendrai pour l'espace !**

 **Besos !**


	3. Bonus

**Holà tout le monde ! Après quelque temps de réflexion, j'ai décidée de vous faire un bonus ! Faut bien que nos deux tourtereaux préféré règle certaines choses.**

 **Encore merci pour vos review, vos mises en favoris et pour me suivre, ça fait toujours autant plaisir ! Merci aussi à mon bêta-lecteur qui est génial !**

 **AC ne m'appartient pas et désolée pour les fautes. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Civil war : Bonus**

Karma et Nagisa était encore accroché l'un à l'autre. Il ne voulait plus se quitter. Le plus petit avait réussi à se calmer après avoir pleuré, cachant son visage contre la poitrine du plus grand. Karma le tenait contre lui, en train de lui caresser les cheveux. Nagisa remonta son visage vers celui de son petit-ami avec un sourire lumineux. Le rouquin lui rendit un sourire tendre et amoureux. Soudainement, Karma eût une idée.

\- Nagisa.

\- Oui, mon amour ?

\- Et si on se faisait une promesse ?

\- Quoi comme promesse ?

\- De ne plus se fuir l'un et l'autre et d'être honnête entre nous.

\- Pourquoi pas. Donne ton petit doigt.

Ils entrelacèrent leurs auriculaires et se regardèrent dans les yeux et prononça ces quelques mots : « Je te promets de ne plus te fuir et d'être toujours honnête avec toi. » Après s'être promis, ils collèrent leurs fronts tout en fermants les yeux, laissant un sourire naître sur leurs visages apaisés. Après cet instant de calme, Karasuma se présenta devant la classe et leur parla.

\- Écoutez-moi les enfants. Il ne vous reste que 2 semaines pour sauver Koro-sensei. Bien évidemment vous ne serez pas seul, Irina-sensei et moi, nous vous aiderons à le sauver. Retournez chez vous, demain sera le début d'une longue semaine.

Tous repartirent chez eux, sauf Nagisa qui avait demandé à Karma de le loger pour cette nuit, ce qu'il accepta naturellement. Le trajet se passa dans le silence, un silence qui n'était ni tendu, ni gênant. Tout simplement calme. De temps en temps, les deux amoureux se regardés en coin avec un sourire accroché à leurs lèvres.

En entrant dans la demeure Akabane, ils découvrirent que les parents de Karma étaient une fois de plus absents, ils avaient l'habitude maintenant. Ils montèrent dans la chambre du rouquin pour y prendre des vêtements de rechange. Ils partirent prendre une douche en amoureux. Sous l'eau chaude, ils se câlinèrent et se nettoyèrent de toute la crasse accumulé par le combat de la journée.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la douche, Karma prit une serviette où il enveloppa le bleuté et lui dans une chaude étreinte. Nagisa posa sa tête contre le torse de Karma tout en écoutant son cœur suivre un rythme calme qui l'apaisa. Les deux amants restèrent ainsi quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'un petit éternuement de Nagisa ne les fasse revenir à la réalité.

Uns fois tout deux habillés, ils s'assirent sur le lit tout en étant l'un contre l'autre, sans aucun son. Karma de son côté se torturer l'esprit, ce qui était rare, sur le futur. Il avait peur du futur après avoir tué Koro, est-ce qu'il serait encore avec Nagisa ? Et si la politique n'était pas faite pour lui ? Est-ce qu'ils seront encore sur cette terre ? Beaucoup de questions germaient dans sa tête.

Nagisa qui jusque là somnolait, remarqua que son compagnon était soudainement tendus, ce qui n'arrive jamais. Il releva son visage vers le rouquin et remarqua que son regard était vide, signe qu'il était dans ses pensées. Pour le faire sortir de sa tête Nagisa déposa un baiser sur sa joue gauche ce qui eut l'effet espéré de le réveiller.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Karma ?

\- Rien, ne t'en fais pas Nagisa. Il lui sourit d'une manière rassurante mais le bleuté n'était pas dupe.

\- Chéri, tu sais bien mentir aux autres mais pas à moi. Dis moi s'il-te-plais.

Il réfléchit en se demandant s'il se moquera de lui car voir Karma avoir peur était impensable. Lui qui se montrait arrogant et sans peur se retrouvait dans une position de faiblesse, une chose qu'il détestait particulièrement. Après quelques minutes de blanc, il se décida à lui dire.

\- J'ai peur. Il lâcha ses mots en baissant la tête ne voulant pas voir les yeux de son aimé devenir moqueur.

\- Oh Karma … Pourquoi as-tu peur ? Nagisa posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et enlaça sa main à la sienne dans le but de le rassurer.

\- J'ai peur pour le futur. Pas du mien mais du notre. J'angoisse à l'idée que peut-être nous serons morts ou que nous ne soyons plus ensemble à cause d'un conflit qui nous divisera comme aujourd'hui. Je ne veux plus te perdre Nagisa.

\- Je vois … Regardes moi Karma. L'interpellé leva son regard vers le plus petit et son visage se fit entourer par les petites mains de Nagisa, l'empêchant de détourner son regard du sien. Moi aussi j'ai peur du futur. J'ai peur de ne jamais réaliser mes rêves, de perdre tous ceux que j'aime. Peur de ne plus t'aimer. Mais je me dis qu'il faut profiter du temps qu'il nous reste et essayer de ne pas penser à ce qui nous attend. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Les yeux dorés de Karma était rond de surprise, il pensait que son petit-ami se serait moqué de lui, mais non. Il l'a écouté et il se demanda comment il pouvait se mettre à nu comme ça, sans avoir honte de montrer ses faiblesses. Nagisa laissa sa main gauche serrer celle de son amant et de l'autre il lui caressa le visage avec tendresse. A ce contacte, le rouquin ferma les yeux et se détendit instantanément, il posa sa tête contre le torse du plus petit, qui entoura son crâne de ses petits bras avec un sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient tout deux endormis. Karma toujours dans les bras de son bien-aimé.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit bonus.**

 **A la prochaine et gros bisous !**


End file.
